Too Late
by MYnekoheart
Summary: Peoples already warn you yet you still go because of your curiosity. Now it's too late, if you even tried to go back the dracula himself will capture you. ((Blood x Alice AU story))
1. Warning

Characters from Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice by Quinrose

Written by me

AU=Alternate Universe

* * *

><p>She was lying down a grassy field with the wind blows stronger than usual noticing she sit up looking around to see a beautiful view of the mountain, the fluffy white cloud hanging on the blue sky, hearing the birds singing as they flying above and also something with the color of pure white beside her. "Ah you up already Alice?" The color white suddenly moved and now few inches away from her slightly red face. "Peter what am I doing here?" Is the only thing she said after moving away a little from the sudden closeness. "What are you saying? You always came here with me remember?" That's right she always sits here under a tree enjoying the sight of green instead of grey, sometimes with the boy that help her run away from her sadness by force. She averts her eyes noticing her 'friend' staring at her then noticed a gloomy yet beautiful mansion not to far from her view. "Is there's something wrong my love?" ignoring the last sentence she ask about the mansion, after hearing it his eyes widen and said something in a low voice "It's just an old mansion that a family used to live but abandon a few years ago. It's best not to go there, we don't know what wild animal lives in the forest." his voice shows concern as he really meant for not going there. The girl just nodded her head saying she understood. The boy's face now shows a bit of relief and just smile. "We should go back, I have something to do." "Can't make the 'queen' wait right?" The girl just giggled with a big grin on her face but the boy felt something going to happen to her and he wouldn't be there to protect her so the only thing he can do now is just hold her hand before it's gone.<p>

-.x.-

She was walking alone in the lonely road like a doll with no expression, she snap back after hearing something. She hid behind the wall and peeks at the alley and notice something pink making her moves forward and stop after noticed whom it was. "Ah, Alice!" The pink boy stood up after heard a sigh behind him and grab her arm surprising her. "Hello Boris! What are you doing here?" The girl asked while trying to lose the grip but fail to do so and got yanked down by the boy showing a female cat with her kittens sleeping around her. Seeing her face brightens and smiling, the boy just chuckled and have a tint of red on his cheek. Noticing he was grinning and looking at her she just sit there, lowering her head to hide her blush. Seeing this make him wanted to tease her and poke her cheek "Aw are you blushing? I want to see~" just saying that make both of them redder "Quit it Boris!" the now red girl just shouted and raising her hand making it look like she was about to hit him but clamp her mouth noticing how loud she is and may wake the cat family. She gave out a big sigh since the cats didn't budge and turn to the grinning boy "Hey Boris can I ask you something?" "Sure!" "Do you know about the mansion in the forest?" as she ask that his grin disappeared. "I heard there's dangerous creatures lives there probably wolves, best not go there Alice." He showed a face which he rarely showed making her think it's a serious thing to discuss about. After realizing what face he's making he then put his usual one and stand "I should go back home before the old man yelled at me." "I should too. Say hi to Gowland for me." she gave him a smile before standing up and turn to continue her walk not realizing the blushing cat. The pink cat boy then grab a doorknob which locate further in the alley "I just hope your curiosity won't get the best of you Alice." and disappeared as he walk in leaving the door wide open.

-.x.-

"Alice is there's something wrong?" "Huh?" I had woken up from my daze and to be having tea with Vivaldi. "You had been staring at your tea for along time." There's concern in her voice she is probably worrying about me. "Sorry I was thinking about something." I was again given out a sigh, putting down the teacup on the table and I notice that we are outside of a small café. While I was still looking around Vivaldi had been staring at me as like looking through me. Is it just me or her eyes just glowed? "Do tell us Alice, what's been bothering you?" Should I tell her or not? Maybe I should, the answer is probably the same so I told her.

The older woman just sips her tea after hearing her issue and chuckled. "An old mansion? I see you're interested in that run down house." The younger girl shrugged and having a little tea while averting her eyes along with her blush "Well I do interested in it and peoples been telling me to stay away from it." "Well it is dangerous there, but if it's you the creatures living in the mansion almost certainly won't hurt you my dear especially the bats." she showed a little smile but the younger girl didn't notice it. "Could you give me more detail Vivaldi?" Still not satisfied with her answer she asks again. "Well we do remember that the owner is a mafia boss." "Ma-mafia?" The woman just nodded as if it's normal even thought it is, the place she ended up is a place where bullets fly and everyday is a killing spree. Yes she also forgotten about the power struggle. Sipping her tea for the last time she end up dreaming again.

-.x.-

Feeling sleepy she open her eyes standing in front of a wooden door. When she open the door the first thing she sees is a man with long blue hair tying up as a pony tail sitting on a chair like usual as if he never really move from there. "Julius?" the man stops whatever he's doing and looks up to see a brunet girl walking nearing his table. "Alice you're back." "Yep do you want your coffee?" "Sure." even without the answer she's already in the kitchen brewing some. The workaholic continue his work but interrupted again seeing another brunet came in wearing a bloody cape carrying a worn out bag in his hand and a sword in his other one dripping something red "You're late again." ignoring the attire the brunet just laugh and sheathed his sword as if there's nothing unusual. "Sorry-sorry I have some troubles before arriving here~" Hearing cheer laughter the girl came out with a tray with two mugs of coffee. "Ace you're back." She then gave a mug to the workingman and enjoying hers while sitting on a chair across his. "Hi Alice~ did you get lost?" the question somehow confuse her especially coming from the man whose the one always lost. "What made you say that?" still confuse she ask the brunet. The man shrugged tilting his head staring at the little girl and put his usual smile. "Oh nothing, just saying." Giving up the girl stands up, putting down the mug and passing him. Before she left the room the brunet open his mouth again then close, even though it's low, hearing his words makes the girl stop to turn her head only to see him still smiling and continue his chat with his friend.

"Can I came along with your adventure in the forest next time?"

* * *

><p>This is mainly about Alice in alternate universe like in Omochabako no Kuni no Alice: school parody. She be with Blood in the end I don't even know how, probably cause I still don't know how the stories will go. Probably 3-5 chapter to end this.<p> 


	2. A Dream

Characters from Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice by Quinrose

Written by me

AU=Alternate Universe

* * *

><p>"Alice you shouldn't sleep here." The girl noticed a voice then sits up straight with a yawn escaping from her mouth. She turns to the left to see a beautiful woman sitting besides her holding a rather thick book. "Alice if you were tired you can just say so, do you want to go in the house to sleep?" The brunette just shakes her head saying 'no' and then looks up with her hand clutched over her chest. The older woman just giggled on how childish her younger sister acts. She shows a warm smile then strokes the younger girl's hair. "Then shall we play a simple card game instead to make this more enjoyable Alice?" The girl name Alice only look at her sister's face and open her mouth trying to deny it, but with no words coming out she then close it. "Oh look Alice it's a cute white rabbit!" Following where her sister pointing at, she saw a small white rabbit not too far. After the white rabbit notice this, it hops away into the bushes. Alice can only stare where the rabbit had been thinking something.<p>

_Haven't I seen that white rabbit before?_

-.x.-

_This is a dream._

Alice opens her eyes to see to see a place with mixed colors in the background but there's nothing there nothing here not even the floor. She remembered that she was sleeping in her room, doesn't that mean she's dreaming? The girl decided to look around and take a stroll in the empty space looking for something or someone. "Were you looking for me Alice?" A silvered hair man appear in front of her he also wears an eyepatch on his right eye while showing his left eye to be grey, it's seems he's floating in mid air. "Hello Nightmare." He's chuckling, weird. "Are you lost Alice or are you just curious?" Not understanding she thought, curious about what? _The mansion, maybe?_ "The old mansion. You sees it like an abandoned place but the second time you glance at it it's a beautiful place to live, doesn't it mean someone lives there?" Confuse she is, not understanding what he's saying. "It's a warning my dear." He answered her question before she can even ask. Reading minds like always and appear in dreams, what Nightmare always does. "Tell me Alice, do you wanted to go there? Sightseeing maybe?" He's now floating on top of the brunette's head freely, denying the laws of gravity but this is just a dream. '**A dream it is you decide**.' "You don't want to stop me?" the girl finally spook looking up to see him laying backwards so he can still sees her. "I already gave you my warning you should be the one to choose, accept or refuse it. Life is a game, it's already set on how the beginning is in the start you just need to do something during the game and choose your ending. By choosing your route carefully." Before she can open her mouth she felt tired, how can she feel tired in a dream. The dream started to fade. Nightmare now in front holding her closer to him, and whispered to her ear "Time to wake up Alice or you can just sleep with a dream." "If you don't like the dream just wake up and sleep again and create a new one."

"**You wanted that don't you? Living in a fairy tale?**"

.

Step

Step

Footsteps can be heard in the space coming closer to the incubus. After more step the man showed himself, an identical face with a smile on his pale lips.

"Did she left?"

-.x.-

_Is this a dream or a memory? If this is a dream then it's a nightmare. I think._

"You are my dearest sister, Alice." My older sister Lorina, who I always spend my Sunday afternoons with.

"You really are a cold person Alice! I hate you!" My younger sister Edith, who hates me because I couldn't cry at mother's grave.

"I'm sorry Alice but I'm fallen in love with Lorina." My old tutor, who is also my old lover that left me for my older sister.

What a dream it is- no, what a nightmare it is my boring life.

"Then why not come with me to a place almost like 'Wonderland' Alice?"

* * *

><p>Wait who the h*ll just appear after Alice left?! And why is the person ask Alice to come with him to a place <span>almost<span> like 'Wonderland'?! I like making things more confusing that even I don't know what it is (this is bad for me seriously).

Thinking a lot about this story I realize it won't be short cause if I made it like 3 or 4 chapter people will get confuse so yeah. Probably more than 5 chapter to make it less confusing. I also realize it won't be much different from the original game so it won't be AU story if that happens. Gonna dump many weird things in this story to make it less sense (lol adding to make it more confusing for you readers and also me).


	3. Tea After Dawn

Characters from Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice by Quinrose

Written by me

AU=Alternate Universe

* * *

><p>It's still dark but there's a little light coming out, reaching out to shine out the dark. It's dawn, meaning the sun will rise even for a few seconds before it will disappear again.<p>

Raising up from bed the outsider clean her self up and wear her usual blue dress. It's still early, the sun just rise but better be early before it's late since the time length of day here is quite different. Walking down the stairs she caught a glimpse of a certain workaholic to be fallen asleep on the messy table. She widens the door's gap so she can enter. The outsider step closer to the man without making any sound as she look closer, the girl giggled to herself and keeping the volume low after sawing the man's face sleeping peacefully. When was the last time did he slept? Taking out a sheet from a closet, she then covers him even thought it's already morning. Walking down the stairs again but stopped in front of a door. Putting her fragile hand on the golden doorknob, she then twist it to open to be on a right time to see the sun rising.

-.x.-

Enjoying the aroma of tea with her finger in the teacup's handle then lift a little to drink the black tea with the taste of bitter. "We are happy to have you for breakfast Alice!" The brunet placed her teacup on the saucer and look up to be face to face with a beautiful woman and just smile sweetly to her, though there's a little taste of bitterness due to the tea. "It's really sad that we can't see you much lately, you haven't visit us much too Alice." Vivaldi closed her eyes and her hand holding the teacup her other hand is lifted to her side and frowned. "I'm very sorry Vivaldi. I haven't been myself lately but I promise to visit you more now." The girl just smiled again like before. "If you don't feel well than would you like to sleep my love?" A new voice then join the conversation even with the voice to be low it's still can be heard to her. The owner is a boy that she has known for along time she thought and replied.

"I rather go on a little adventure before I sleep since I'm not tired yet but I will when my adventure comes to an end."

.

It's still taste the same even when I added some sweets. Inside my mouth there's a taste of _bitterness_.

-.x.-

'I don't even know how I ended here.' The young girl thought to herself as she removes some branches away from her face as she walk deeper not knowing where she is. The forest probably? Why she went here is unknown even to her. Her favorite blue dress had been stuck to the bushes and trying to unstuck it of course to continue her unknown journey. Though there's something more imported than her dress right now, which is the scream. Since it's clear and loud the person who just screamed is probably near. Glancing behind a tree, the girl just stood there shocked like she just saw an incidence of murder, which it is.

A man just fall down to the ground flowing something red from his body making a puddle as if his favorite strawberry drink just fell on the floor, while another man wearing a torn cape with the color red splashed on it like the drink also spill on him when the man ran into him. Too bad it's not a drink.

The man who stood then kneels down to pick up the scattered of papers left behind by the other man had been and the puddle of red is now turns to black. Alice already knew about the residents here and what happens to them after, so she doesn't surprise much about it and this isn't the first time she seen a person died. No, the thing that she made her surprised and scared more is that the man noticed her and just smiled.

-.x.-

So she ran. She ran as fast as she can deeper in the forest than before. Not stopping her feet she slip and fell down on a small cliff. Her face on the ground, she tried to get up but to worn out from the running and also the fact that she hadn't eaten yet. The girl also scraped her knee adding to her problem. Trying to look up she noticed it's already turn dark but there's something else she sees. The same mansion that peoples keep warning her about is now not too far from her reach but pass out before seeing a tall shadow coming nearer her.

"You shouldn't sleep here."

.

Instead of bitter or sweet there's something else in that person's voice, _spice_ maybe?

* * *

><p>Blood when will you appear! This story is about you and Alice, I bet you won't even appear in the next chapter!<p>

And yeah Alice already know about the clocks, like I said this story is much like in the original game. And you probably think it was Ace in the forest and yes for me it is but I won't say it since it won't make much difference if it was someone else cause if you just witnessed a crime that person probably won't let you live so that's why Alice ran and not say hi.

By the way to those who read this, you know this story should be about dracula and stuff that vampires do but nooo I'm so stupid that I made this story much about dreams. But even so there's some vampire stuff in here not much i think. By the way, on hiatus for a few weeks, goodnight!


	4. Illusion

Characters from Heart no Kuni no Alice by Quinrose

Written by me

AU=Alternate Universe

* * *

><p>"Is she still sleeping?" Who is that?<p>

"Yeah, and shut up will you? You're going to wake her up!" There's another voice.

"Then let's wake her up! We want to play with big sister!" Can't I just sleep?

"Didn't I tell you brats to shut up?! She needs sleep!" You're not helping.

"You all need to quite down. The young lady is tired when she finally decided to come and visit us. You can see her again when she open her eyes, for now go back to work." Yeah, just listen to your boss and leave me alone to rest.

_How did I know he was the boss? And haven't I heard those voices before?_

_I just wanted to sleep._

-.x.-

_I think I heard of this story before... More like seen it before._

It's three o'clock and I'm at the garden like I'm always do during Sunday afternoon. Today is different though, I'm not with my sister instead I'm with a white rabbit. The rabbit was hopping away while I was chasing it till the white rabbit hop in to a rabbit hole. I want to chase it so I jump in and…

"_Wrong_ _dream_ _Alice_."

…blank. What was I dreaming about?

-.x.-

I woke up to see I'm in a room that I'm not familiar of. Whose room is this and how did I get here? I get off from the bed and felt a sting at my knee only to see it had been treated but it's still hurts a little. I went to the door and open it to see two kids who look very alike, the only difference is the color of their cloth and eyes. They were sitting in front of my door as if they waited for her.

"Ah! Big sis woke up brother."

"You're right brother! Now she can finally play with us."

The two boys look very happy to see me, too happy that is. As I took a step back, they came closer and reached for my hand. I was planning to go back into the room until I heard someone shouting. "Oi! You brats. Are you ditching work again?"

Both of the boys turn their head to the older man who's walking nearer them while holding a stack of papers. "Nu-uh! We are on our break." The red-eyed boy answered. "Every time is a break to you brats!" The older man protested. "We have been guarding the gates for four hours straight already! We deserve a break." "So we're going to play with big sis all day long!" As they said this they clung to me tighter. I didn't even realize that they have been hugging me this all time.

"Stop clinging on her you idiots! She's probably still tired of all that running!" Running? That's right, I was running away from something and fell of the cliff. Did they save me? My thought was disturbed when the kids whispered loudly to each other.

"The stupid chicken rabbit is jealous brother." "It seems so brother." A vein popped out of the man's forehead and almost dropped the papers he has been holding onto. "If you two won't stop bothering her and do your work, I'll tell Blood and cut off your salary!" The man yelled something about not being a rabbit but my view was blocked and the twins face was now in front of me saying things like that they want to stay with me longer with tears threatening to fall down. I just couldn't say no to them but- "If you two finish your work first I promise to play with you." Of course they would be pouting but they're quite reasonable when they agreed and quite adorable as well. I couldn't help myself to let out a small laugh. Then I almost have forgotten something important.

"Umm, I'm really grateful that you all had save and also taken care of me."

The hallway suddenly becomes quite and no one decide to move until the twin crooked a grin.

"That's right we saved big sis!"

"Does that mean we can-"

Their sentence got broke when the older man hit both of the boys with his free hand turn to a fist while his other hand is carrying the stack of papers all by itself. "Don't start making up stories just to play. Besides you lot still need to do your work even if that was true." I look at the man sighed while the twin pouted. Saying that they were lying and wanted all the credit, does that mean he's the one who saved me? I almost open my mouth again to speak, but the same man beat me to it.

"Actually I also tried to kill you when we saw you at the entrance gate."

He looks at me with soft eyes and apologetic smile. Did I hear it right? No, don't look at me like that when you just said you all tried to kill me while I pass out. And stop bickering when I'm still here all of you!

"Then who exactly brought me here?"

Getting irritated by this I muttered this words loudly so that everyone here can hear me.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that."

His ears perk up when heard my question. That's when I realize his rabbit ears. It reminds me of my old stuff animals' back at home. Oh how I miss to brush and hold them tightly in my embraced whenever I felt anxious. I have to restrain myself from taking out all my confusion/anger at it.

The older man let out a cough and straightens his posture and dismisses the boys, which they obediently do so, muttering some words along the way.

"The one who you should be thanking to is Blood. He's the one who told us that you're a traveler and someone needed to be taken care of with full attention. I didn't believe you came as a guest!"

He seems very excited to know this, like how the boys did earlier. I guess every where I go, everyone will know that I'm not from here, that I'm a traveler who'll be in the town for a period of time before travels again, and in the mean time, I must greeted like a guest or ignored like an outsider.

"Would you please tell me where this person is? I need to send my thanks to him for saving me."

I bowed my head a little, not parting my eyes from him (his ears she mean). The rabbit-eared man was in thought for a while before he opens his eyes and forms a big smile on his face and words came out of his mouth.

-.x.-

After thanking the man, I tried searching the way out of the mansion. After a few turns around the corner, I'm finally at the garden, nearly. I found a rather long table with chairs around in line. The tablecloth seems new and perfectly clean without a stain, a teapot and two cups placed on top of the table. A cup of tea still untouched, and was left alone for a period of time on how cold it's already is. While the other cup across the table was empty, as if someone was sitting there before enjoying the tea with his or her companion that didn't.

As I continue to walk in the territory in search of someone, I found myself in a beautiful rose garden. It's an entrancing place that I can't even blink my eyes off and needed to memorize. I finally blink my eyes and felt been drag back to what I'm supposedly to do when the wind blown get stronger. Just right then, my eyes widen of disbelief of what I just saw. In the garden of red rose, there stood a man that I never thought of see again.

.

"Ah, I think he's still in the garden, drinking tea alone, as if he's waiting for someone."

* * *

><p>It's have been 4 months isn't it? Sorry for the long wait. The book I have been filling with for my stories ideas is gone and I couldn't find it for the past 2-3 months! And now I have to re-think everything including the other story I thought of. I finally know what to write in this chapter! Now I either need to think of what to write for the next chapter or write another story.<p>

This chapter is more like Alice p.o.v. By the way, I edited the past chapter a little. Instead of using clocks, I use papers instead, weird right? I only change clocks to papers, that's all so you don't need to re-read it.


End file.
